One-Shot from RP
by Bluddy Begh Hid
Summary: Several One-shots from a Frozen/Disney RP I have. I just can't bear to lose them so I put them here. 1.Elsa falls in love with one of Corona's palace guards after a splash battle. 2. He proposes to her. 3.Elsa catches a cold and gets a little naughty with a high fever.
1. First Meeting

Frozen One-Shot

Elsa woke up, unsure how long she'd slept. She saw Barnard and the girls splashing about in the water, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, then smiled at the sight. Lilith turned her head to Elsa and smiled and Elsa went to the edge of the lake.

"Why didn't you get me up?" She asked Barnard after smiling and waving at the girls.

"You just looked so pretty with the sun on your face, I couldn't," he looked up at her, squinting one eye from the sun. Elsa blushed and twiddled her fingers, then sat by the water.

"I hope I didn't sleep too long..."

"Not at all. We've only been here for a few minutes," he said trudging out of the shallow water. He sat next to Elsa and watched the girls pick up little seashells. She sighed relieved.

"I would feel bad if I had." She chuckled a little and picked up her own seashell and looked at it.

"Why's that?" he leaned back, extending his arms to the ground behind him.

"I've felt like a burden lately, and wouldn't want to delay you." She shrugged lightly. "I don't really know why."

"Delay me? For what?" he asked.

"Surely you have other things you have to do as well." She looked over at him.

"I was sent to find the girls' family. That's what I intend to do," he replied. Her eyes brightened up and she smiled.

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for letting me," he said softly and with a smile.

"I couldn't have handled this alone!" She laughed nervously. He smiled, knowing he was making her uncomfortable, so he got up and walked farther up on land to put his boots back on. She watched him walk away. "Did you find any pretty shells?" Elsa asked them with a chuckle.

"I found one!" Naya got out to show Elsa.

"It's broken though," she looked at it sadly.

"It's still lovely!" She smiled. "I found one too." She handed it to her. "Would you like it?" Naya nodded and then her face brightened up. She gave one half to Elsa and then walked up to Barnard and handed him the other half.

"Now bofe of you can have my pwesent."Barnard looked up at her with a smile,

"Thank you, dear, it's absolutely beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek, "but, do you want to know something else?"

"What?" she asked, thinking something was wrong.

"It's not even nearly as pretty as you," he put her chin in his fingers, as she smiled brightly.

Elsa smiled with a sigh, then put her feet in the water. She enjoyed it for a moment, and proceeded to kick some water at the girls. Ilene splashed Lilith, who ducked immediately, and the water hit Elsa in the face. Lilith and Ilene stood still, waiting for Elsa's response. Elsa laughed out loud and cupped the water in her hands and tossed it at Barnard. The little girls laughed in relief and started splashing each other.

Barnard's expression looked a little startled, but still happy. He stood to his feet and went behind the tree that was providing the cool shade. Naya laughed with her little girl voice and waddled back into the water.

Elsa watched him duck behind the tree and she snickered. She made an ice bucket and filled it with the water and stood on the other side of the tree. Barnard leaned over a branch that stretched over the water, and cupped some water in his hands. He climbed back up the tree with only his legs and lingered above the queen for a moment. Elsa went to dump the water on him, but he wasn't there. She looked around the tree confused. He thought about it a moment and then spoke,

"Queen Elsa, up here."

Elsa flipped out and threw the bucket up, it splashed him, then completely drenched her. She stood there for a moment, then leaned against the tree laughing. He laughed gleefully as well and lied down on the long branch. One leg was dangling over the edge. Elsa eyed him for a moment. The branch was over the water... Which meant the best thing to do was... She gently pushed him into the water.

He fell in, waving his arms for a split second before a splash. He rose drenched, as he gasped for a single breath of air.

"You...Queen Elsa...are a sly one!" he laughed, staying a good sport. All the girls flocked him and splashed water up in the air. Elsa was laughing so hard that she couldn't keep her balance and had to sit. She just pointed and laughed until her face was turning red.

He grabbed Naya and lifted her into the air and spun her around. The girls were having the best week of their lives! Elsa finally got back up and nearer to the water, unfortunately, being wet, she slipped on the mud and fell in right on her bottom.

"Ooh!" he gently put Nata back down and got out to help the queen up. "Are you okay?" he held out his hand. Elsa stifled laughter for a moment and nodded, taking his hand. He helped her to her feet and held her steady as she struggled not to slip again. She slipped a little, trying not to fall into him.

"I should really sit in one spot and not move!" She cracked up.

"How about somewhere not so slippery?" he smiled and nodded to the tree. She regained her balance and nodded.

"That might work..." He smiled and then looked to the girls.

"Ilene, please don't let Naya go any further," he laughed a little and nodded down with a smile.

Elsa sat at the base of the tree and begun to wring out her hair.

"What were you doing in that tree?" She chuckled.

"Nothing I was going to go through with," he laughed and crossed his arms, as he glanced back at the girls.

"Oh! You were going to dump water on me? The queen?" She said playfully, also watching the little girls.

"I thought I might...keep it going," he have a chuckled and looked down at his soggy clothes. She waved her hand dismissively.

"I deserve it!" She smirked.

"I don't think so," he smiled and trudged back to the drier part of the land to take back off his now soggy boots.

"Naya!" Elsa called to her. "Please come closer to shore!" She watched intently.

"But I can do it!" she insisted.

"Naya, come on," Ilene complained a bit. Elsa had a slight fear of deep water, and she didn't like this one bit.

"Please, Naya. It's not safe!" Elsa responded

"Naya, listen to Queen Elsa," Barnard called.

"I can do it!" she said getting frustrated. Elsa sat up further.

"Barnard..." Worry laced her voice. There could be holes anywhere.

"Naya?" came Ilene's now worried voice after she heard it in Elsa's voice.

Barnard looked at Elsa with his eyebrows at a more or less worried slant. He took a few steps closer to the water,

"Now Naya, that's far enough," he said sternly. Naya took one more step as if to prove her point and stepped off an edge. Elsa screamed and got up a quickly as she could.

"Naya!" Barnard didn't even take a moment to think before he jumped in after her.

Ilene and Lilith were screaming and crying, Elsa hurried into the water up to her knees. Her breathing was hard as she tried at avoid panicking. Lilith and Ilene came up and started crying into her. A good twenty seconds passed before Barnard burst out of the water with a coughing little girl in his arms. He had her head under his, and he fought the water back to get her back on shore. Elsa met him on the shore.

"Naya, precious, are you alright!?" Her hands were visibly shaking. He knelt down and set her in the grass. He leaned over her and felt her wrist. He sighed with relief. "Thank you," he whispered as he closed his eyes. Elsa gently lifted her up and pat her back forcefully enough that she coughed up the rest of the water. The other two girls were hugging each other from the water's edge. Naya coughed it up, saliva creeping out of her mouth at well.

"Naya, you had us scared to death," he told her softly, as Elsa was getting huffy. Elsa brushed back Naya's hair, her heart finally slowing.

"I...I'm sorry," Naya apologized best she could.

"No, no, it's okay, Naya. You're fine. We got you," Barnard held her up in his arms so that she facing him and Elsa.

"We love you. We don't want to see you get hurt." She held Naya's hand.

"Never," Barnard added as her gave her another kiss on the forehead. Elsa held out her arms for Naya, and she tugged herself up and fell in her arms.

Barnard glanced at her two terrified sisters and opened his arms for them. Without hesitating, they threw themselves in his embrace. He hushed them, as stroked their hair. "Shh, all is fine," he comforted.

"Does anything hurt, precious?" She pet her wet hair lovingly and held her tight. Naya shook her head no.

"Alright. You know what we're going to do?" Barnard took the tear-stained girls from off of him. They nodded. "We're going to take a deep breath," he said inhaling. The girls did as well. "And you're going to tell yourselves that you were brave for your sister. Now, what do you think Naya will think if she sees her two brave older sisters crying, hmm?"

"We won't cry. For Naya." They sniffled

"There are my girls," he smiled and hugged them closely again.

"You don't need to cry, Naya, I've got you... " she kissed the top of Naya's head, gently rocking her.

"Now, why don't you see your sister?" he let them go again. Lilith and Ilene walked to their little sister with big eyes and firm chins. Elsa released Naya from the hug, let out a big breath and leaned slightly against Barnard, as if she couldn't keep herself up after all of what had happened. Ilene, Lilith, and Naya all cuddled with each other.

"I'm proud of you, you know," he said to her smiling sweetly at the sisters.

"For what?" She looked up at him.

"Giving them an even closer sisterly bond," he side hugged her and gently rested his head atop of hers. Elsa didn't object at all. In fact, she closed her eyes peacefully. Just like it had been before, the little lagoon was quiet again.

"You helped too, you know..." She whispered back, not budging an inch. She felt his skin fold into a smile on top of her head and he gave her a quiet kiss. As he did this, Elsa's eyes opened for a moment, her eyelashes fluttered, and she smiled contentedly, wrapping her free arm around him. And he put his arm around her. The two, wet as could possibly be imagined, didn't take another moment to think of their discomfort. Elsa's heart was pounding, she could've sworn she could hear it. Barnard felt a knot being tied in his stomach. He never felt anything so awkward and wonderful at the same time before.

"W-we don't have to return immediately, do we?" Elsa could hardly speak, her mouth was so dry.

"I wouldn't leave for the world," he said ever so softly. He put a half of the sea shell down in the dirt in front of them. Elsa twisted hers in her hand and sat it down right next to his with a slight gulp. She felt his apple glide up and then back down as he swallowed.

She moved her hand toward his, a little unsure of how he'd react. Unsure even how she would react. He felt her soft touch and he closed his fingers, holding her hand felt so right. Elsa felt like she was on cloud nine, she yawned and closed her eyes.

"I hope you have sweet dreams...Sweet," he whispered.

"You too..." She mumbled and he felt her weight against him as she fell asleep. Even in her sleep she had a serene smile on her face. He stayed awake and watched all four girls drift off to sleep. His palms got sweaty, but he still squeezed Elsa's hand tighter. He didn't ever want to let go.


	2. Proposal

Frozen One-Shot

"May I accompany you to breakfast, My Queen?" He held out his arm. Elsa took his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Always." He nodded once and walked her to the door, grabbing his coat on the way out

"It's still early..." he began. And it really was still early. The sun had hardly even peaked yet.

"I guess we'll have some time to ourselves before anyone else is up, then." She smiled at him. He looked up, thinking about the other evening. "I think I left something at the lagoon..." he told her.

"Oh, you did?" She nodded. "We'll have to go back, then." She told him without hesitation and squeezed his hand once.

He nodded, "thank you. This time I should like you to take a carriage."

"I'm not arguing that one." She laughed a little, stopping in the hallway so she could kiss his cheek. He smiled and swept her up, kissing her on the cheek without the slightest bit of hesitation. She laughed aloud and kissed his lips.

"Oh... My Love..." She whispered.

"I am," he smiled with a soft, happy grin, carrying her down the rest of the steps.

Elsa smiled, looking into his eyes the whole time. "Where do we get a carriage?"

"The palace has a good many. I'll have to drive," he told her, grabbing an apple from the table for Elsa to eat on the way over. Elsa took it and nodded. They headed in that direction so he could hitch up a walked her to a small little corral-type place, where the carriages were kept.

"Why don't you pick the perfect one..." he suggested. Elsa smiled and chose a lovely open white one.

"This is pretty..."

"Than it's the one we'll take," he helped her up and hooked the horse to the front, scratching his muzzle sweetly. Elsa sat on the green velvet cushion, waiting for him to sit next to her. He climbed up in the front, where he could steer the horse.

"All good back there?" he looked over his shoulder with a smile

"Are you sure I cant sit up there with you? There's room..." She asked.

"I'm sure you *can,* but I don't want you getting hurt. It's awfully bumpy," he told her.

"But I *want* to sit with you..." She told him sweetly. He looked around for a moment, considering it, because he wanted to sit with her too.

"If you promise me you'll hold on and use one of those cushions to sit on," he said. Elsa smiled and grabbed a pillow, sitting it beside him. He helped her up, and she cuddled into him.

"Ready, Sweet?" he smiled and took the reins. She nodded and took his arm as he set off. He kept his eyes ahead of him, but his mind kept wondering to his darling dear, it wasn't too long before they were there. The sun had barely peaked over the water, and Barnard walked to the edge of the water. Elsa followed, glancing around.

"Barnard...?" She asked softly.

He looked up at her, his face asking, "what is it?"

"What could you possibly have left?" She smiled at him kindly. "You didn't bring anything."

"There was a..." he squatted down by the tall grass and looked in the mud next to them. Elsa stood, her arms crossed, but a playful smile on her face. The water was a gorgeous orangish pink as the sunrise shined upon it, and Elsa watched him for a moment, then gazed out over the shore, smiling at the colors. She sighed sweetly, watching the waves, then slipped off her shoes and took one step in. She'd miss this place.

He rose to his feet, holding a shellfish's shell. It was still in tact, but the top was aflop. "Qu...queen Elsa?" he tripped over his words.

Elsa smiled and turned around. "Yes, Love?"

He tried to smile, twitching his lips a couple times. Her smile brightened, seeing the look on his face, and she took two steps out of the water, towards him. He held the shell out slightly for her. Elsa looked down at the pretty cream colored shell and hesitantly took it with a confused smile. He took one of her hands into his and turned straight in front of her. She smiled at him, a little bewildered, and opened the top of the shell.

He knelt down on one knee and looked up into her eyes, his heart beating violently inside. Inside the shell was a small sliver ring with a snowflake-shaped gem on top. It sparkled in the upcoming sun. Elsa's eyes widened and she found herself not breathing for a moment. She cracked her mouth into a tiny smile and looked at him in sweet wonder.

"Que...en Elsa..." his voice cracked, "I know this is fast, b-but I know I love you...a-and I can't see myself without you my side. And you're a queen...and...I-I'm just a humbled palace guard, but..." He didn't take his eyes off her, but he was clearly nervous. "I just want to be with you...for better and for worse...sickness and health...as long as I live..." his eyes started to mist over as he tried to smile. "W-will you take my hand and marry me?" he choked out, anxiously awaiting her reply.

Elsa began to cry tears of joy and she nodded. "Y-yes..." She nodded even more profusely. "Yes!" He smiled and stood back to his feet. He leaned to her and hugged her tightly to him. Elsa grasped tightly onto the shell with the ring in it, holding him close. "Of course I will..." She whispered. He relaxed his body a bit and pulled off from the hug, still holding her hand. His mouth stuttered, and he just smiled gratefully. He was the happiest man on the globe. Elsa smiled and held out the shell.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" She asked, laugh-crying. He laugh-cried once as well and shakily took the ring off. He had a harder time slipping it on her finger, because both their hands were shaking so much. She watched as he did so, and then gently kissed him. He smiled and gave her bigger kiss, pulling her onto him. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm yours forever." She whispered to him.

"And ever," he whispered in between two kisses.

Elsa stopped kissing him and just held onto him, looking out over the water.

"You said yes..." he whispered, her reply kept echoing inside his head. He couldn't believe it.

She looked up at him, pulling away enough to see his whole face. "I couldn't have said anything else... I-i never want to be without you."

"I love you so much..." his eyes remained misty and he squeezed her hands.

She put her forehead against his, noticing Annalina twist and turn, feeling her mother's happiness. He closed his eyes, in complete bliss. He set his hands on her stomach and rubbed it, knowing the "naughty" little one would be restless.

"I told you she was naughty..." Elsa whispered, her hands on his arms.

"I don't see how that's possible," he giggle slightly, his eyes still closed peacefully. The little one calmed down some, knowing she was being given attention. Elsa just smiled and kissed him again. The sun was now completely out. "I know we should go back...but I just want to stay here for a while more..." he said quietly. Elsa smiled and sat down against the tree. "There's no one to interrupt us," he laughed lightly, rather surprised they were alone during the daytime.

"Thank you..." Elsa said softly, out of the blue.

"For what? You're the one who said yes," he smiled and gave her a three-second kiss.

"For asking." She said sweetly, opening her eyes.

"I couldn't love you more...there was no point in waiting..." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Elsa smiled with a nod and cuddled up to him, looking at the ring.

"I-it's beautiful, Barnard..."

"Not as beautiful as the one wearing it," he told her, putting his fingers on her chin.

"Should we wait... Until she's born? I-I'd look a little conspicuous now..." She asked softly.

"Do *you* want to wait?...I only care about what *you* want. No one else," he told her sincerely.

"I-I really don't... But do you want to see ... This... Walking down the aisle to you?" She asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't see anything but your astounding beauty," he told her, his voice as honest as could be.

"You really don't mind?" Her face brightened up and she put both hands on her stomach.

"Of course not," he whispered and looked down at her tummy. Elsa smiled in disbelief, certain that she was the luckiest woman ever.

He was thinking about what it would be like, marrying Elsa. Soon, her baby would be born. Would he really be her father? Would she despise him for not being her real father? He didn't know where he would live; in the palace with the queen? Where would he take her for their honeymoon? Would he be allowed to have a baby with her after what had happened to her?

Elsa snuggled into him comfortably... She wondered if he wanted a baby of his looked up at him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, putting her hand on his chin.

He looked up as well, "Just how much I love you."

"Do you..." She trailed off, wanting to ask him a question. He lifted his brows up, asking her what. "Do you want a child of your own?" She asked quietly. He seemed a little surprised at the question and thought about his reply.

"Any child of yours...is a child of mine." He smiled and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"No abstract answers... Either you do or you don't." She said after graciously accepting the kiss. He giggled lightly.

"Do you want a child with me?" She looked down and nodded lightly, hoping he wouldn't mind the answer.

"I do," he answered pleasantly and bent his neck down to see her face. She looked up, a little surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes..." he said for absolute certain. Elsa smiled at him and kissed him again. "Promise me that we'll have a child together...This Little One will want company..." he said, hoping he wasn't scaring her.

"I was hoping more along the lines of two or three." She told him, not looking him in the eyes, worried of how he'd think. His eyes clicked open widely and he looked at the tree behind Elsa. She sighed quietly, thinking she'd hurt his feelings. But it was what she really wanted.

"That'll be heaven," he said quietly and kissed her head. Elsa looked at him with wide eyes and smiled, relieved. He chuckled lightly.

"We're getting awfully ahead of ourselves...how about the wedding?" Elsa laughed a little and held onto his hands.

"It's not normal to do so... But I'd love an outdoor wedding." She said.

"An outdoor wedding sounds lovely," he kissed her forehead.

She looked thoughtful. "When you marry me- what will that make you?" She had never considered it before. He paused. He hadn't ever thought of that but now realized he would be King of Arendelle.

"I...I don't know," he lied, not wanting to take anything from her.

"Me? No...I couldn't be..." he replied.

"I have faith in you," she smiled at him.

"I couldn't possibly be," he smiled, flattered but not accepting the compliment.

"Well... You don't have a choice of you're going to marry me..." She chuckled.

"I suppose not...but a king?" his heart dropped a little, terrified of the title.

"I'm a queen." She smiled. the little princess began to be restless, as her mother hadn't eaten anything but an apple.

"You're my queen," he kissed her cheek and pulled her back to the carriage.


	3. Fever and Hormones

Frozen One-Shot

There was a soft knock on Elsa's door. She sneezed as soon as he knocked.

"Come in..." She dragged the vowels a little. He gently opened the door and saw a mound of snowgies stack on the bed.

He looked surprised.

"H-how...?" Elsa gave a little moan. The snowgies saw the door open and they all dashed out. He hopped on one leg and then hopped on the other, trying to avoid stepping on any of them. Once the last few left, he tripped over on the floor with a thud. Elsa shivered and glanced up at him.

"Sorry..." she said quietly. He laughed on his way to his feet.

"No..." he lifted himself, "I'm fine." He walked to the bed and sat on the edge. Her face was flushed and she started to sit up. Her heavy stomach made her change her mind after she attempted.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked with a soft smile. She smiled up at him and nodded. He got up and picked the covers up to snuggle under next to her. Elsa cuddled into him, her fever rising. "Elsa, you're burning up..." he put his arms around her and set his head on hers.

"I'll be..." She sniffled. "Just fine."

"Through sickness and in health," he kissed the side of her head.

"It's just a little cold." She pressed her face into his kiss, wanting nothing but to be held.

"They always start that way..." he smiled and laughed through a breath.

"Don't say that!" She chuckled and shivered.

"My lips are sealed," he gave a goofy smile and laughed through his breath again. She giggled and wiped her nose on her sleeve again.

"Elsa...I hate to say this to you, but...that's disgusting," he said.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him with big eyes, no idea what he was talking about. He took to fingers and pinched up her arm by her sleeve,

"This. Is nasty, Elsa." She looked at the sleeve and bit her bottom lip, looking up at him a little sadly. "Nope. It's time to get you something new to put on..." he slid out of the bed and walked to the closet. "This one..." he grabbed a yellow one with no sleeves. She pushed herself up with a grunt of effort. "Up! Up!" he slid her legs to the edge of the bed. He handed her the dress with a happy smile. She stood up and worked off the red one, lazily dropping it on the floor, then put on the yellow one, not even noticing that it was growing tight. Barnard picked the red one off and tossed it into a bin, "Isn't that refreshing?"

She stood there for a second, then collapsed back on the bed. He laughed softly and covered her again. He sat back on the bed, "Would you like something to eat? Soup? Ice cream?"

"No." She muffled through the pillow and then sneezed again. A few more snowgies dropped on the bed.

"Elsa, not the pillows too..." he winced. Elsa looked up at him.

"Huh?" She looked a little loopy. She sneezed down into her lap and wiped her nose on the nearest fabric. "C-can I get you a handkerchief?" he really hoped she'd say yes. He was almost afraid to look down at why she grabbed his arm. He hesitantly looked at his sleeve. He saw the glossy, wet area and closed his eyes, sucking his lips into his mouth. She laid on her side without a second thought about it and curled up as much as she could.

He started nodding his head, "No, no, no..." he said to himself and got up rather quickly. He carefully took the shirt off and shuffled over to get a clean set of clothing. His new clothing had been brought that day, as had been promised. She wrapped an arm around her large stomach and pulled the blanket up. He abandoned looking and just went straight into the washroom and he tossed off his clothes and just quickly got the water on to bathe.

Elsa looked up for him and got a goofy grin on her face, the fever getting to her. She sat up as quickly as she could, raised an eyebrow and got up with a stumble. She slowly made her way to the door of the washroom and creaked it open, biting her bottom lip with a smirk.

"Oh, Elsa, you silly queen...I love you so much..." he whispered to himself, as he scrubbed his arm. He hadn't noticed her and put his arms up to clean his back, his back muscles moving, exposed to Elsa. He thought she was still snuggled in bed.

Her heart pounded and she moved closer, gliding her hand across the wall. Her cold hands were right on his back, her fingertips trailing from his shoulders to his back. "I... Love you..." She said groggily.

His heart skipped a beat, and he jumped. He did a little gasp at the same time.

"So very... Much..." She gave a silly chuckle and put her hands on his arms. He gave a breath of relief,

"Elsa..." He looked over his shoulder with a sweet smile. She chortled and pulled him back to her, still wearing the poor yellow dress, and put her arms over his shoulders and her hands on his chest. "What are you doing, Sweet?" he smiled and nodded with a chuckle, turning off the water.

"You should..." She started kissing his neck and shoulder. "Come to bed..." She said, the inflection in her voice showing that she was a bit off.

He turned around, holding her wrists, "Elsa...are you okay...?"

"Ooohhhh... Yeah..." Her eyes were half closed and she giggled. He gave her a slightly suspicious look,

"I don't know about that..." She shivered in a chill and tried to kiss him, her hands on his sides. "Are you sure you want to be in here...it's wet..." he asked, unsure what exactly was going on.

"I don't care where!" She exclaimed with a little spin, holding his hands.

"Okay, Elsa, calm down," he said and took a short step back.

"You!" She put a finger on his chest, slumped over a little. "Owe me..." She chuckled. He put his hands up slightly in a surrendering motion, an unsure look on his face. She gave a tiny, kittenish cough, and grabbed both of his hands.

"Elsa...I..." he started hesitantly.

"What?" She looked up, a lopsided smile.

"Don't know what you're do-" he was cut off as she made pathetic puppy eyes at him

"Please?" She said in a slightly high pitch. He squirmed a bit against the wall that she cornered him into. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself close to him, looking up at him. She brushed her hair out of her face and started kissing his jawline.

"Mmmmrrr..." he uttered and shifted his eyes to the side, so he wasn't entranced by her adorable blue eyes. "E-Elsa...I'm not gonna win, am I...?" he looked down at her.

"Sleep with me..." She mumbled through kisses, hardly audible.

"It's not even two yet...and you know I can't sleep," he smiled with his eyebrows in a awkward position, knowing what she meant but didn't want to let her know that he did.

"Barnard!" She squealed and took his arm, trying to pull him out of the bathroom. "Come on!" She exclaimed, tripping lightly over the rug as he tried to stay still. He grabbed the towel and quickly put it over his waist. Elsa tried to yank him to the bed, giggling in sputters. He looked around.

"Oh! The door's not even locked!"

"Who cares!?" She rather yelled.

"Us...What if the girls come in?" he asked. "I'm as naked as a wee baby."

"You're not a baby!" She exclaimed deliriously. "I'm having a... Baby..." She slurred a little.

He moaned ever so slightly, "The girls won't knock!"

"Ooh! Knock!" Her eyes opened wide. "Knock knock!" Barnard rolled her eyes a little at this and went over to lock it himself. She completely forgot she was telling a joke and went over to him., putting her arms around him, her hands on the door. He looked at her with wide eyes and a slightly gaped open mouth.

"You're hot..." She said loudly, looking up at him.

"Elsa!" he uttered out of surprise, never in a million years expecting her to say that.

"Yeah?" She said quickly and laughed. He kissed her cheek.

"Satisfied?"

"Not until you-" she stopped when his hand was over her mouth.

"Quiet down..." he said softly. She attempted to bite that hand and he quickly took it back when he felt her tongue. He had no idea how to stop this. He'd try making her fall asleep. She held her hands tight to his arms and started stepping backwards. He walked with her, hoping he could send her off to sleep. Elsa flipped and pushed him toward the bed, a cute, but insane smile on her face. He quickly tightened his towel and fell on atop of the bed. Elsa fell atop him and began to kiss his cheek and down his neck relentlessly. He nudged her off to the side and started getting back to the floor.

She grabbed the towel as he moved and tried to pull it off. He grabbed it and tried to take it back.

"Elsa, go to bed..." he told her.

"I will... With you..." She reached for him with a sad face.

"I'll try to sleep too," he told her, his towel slipping a bit.

"Sleep! Who needs sleep? I need se-" she cut off when the towel fell and she giggled and tossed it behind her.

"No...y-you don't," he stuttered, stumbling back. His face dropped as she ooked at him pathetically and he closed his eyes to think for a moment.

"Barna-ard...?" She sounded way more hurt than she should. She stabbed his heart. He squirmed and opened his eyes.

"Eeelsaaa..." he complained slightly. She was still staring at him with big eyes, her face flushed and her hair a mess. She really had absolutely no clue what she was doing wrong. He put out his hand, defeated and she just bit her bottom lip in an adorable smile.

He took a step forward, "I *really* hope you get better soon..."

"What could... Possibly be wrong with me!"

"You have a cold, Sweet," he told her with a slight smile.

"It's... Not cold..." She pointed out, moving over some. He giggled, thinking she was mostly out of it.

"No, it's not. Will you rest now?" he asked, eyeing the towel she threw.

"Noooo..." She shook her head quickly. He huffed just a little bit.

"Why's that?" She got up on her knees with a little difficulty and looked into his eyes.

"I want... You..." She explained as if this battle hadn't been on going.

"And you have me..." he took her hands.

"Now..." She held the sound with a slight whine. He sighed

"You have me now." She put her hands firmly on his shoulders and fell caught himself, and she bounced right back to him. "I love you, Elsa," he told her.

"But..." She sighed, her face pink. "But I don't want to get sick..." he said softly. Elsa looked at him broken, and she turned away and flopped down. He gently sat down next to her, pulling the covers over his legs. He felt awful inside for seeing her broken like that, even if she didn't even mean it. She coughed lightly and pulled up the covers. He lied down in front of her, facing her.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Elsa glanced up at him, obviously dazed. He gently kissed her nose, "Now fall asleep."She nodded groggily, her eyes protesting, but she quickly nodded off.


End file.
